Karena aku seorang Fujoshi
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Hinata mengungkapkan rahasia mengapa ia selalu 'gugup' bila bertemu dengan Naruto. Warning: Imajinasi yang rada-rada begitu :p...


Halo minna….

Mo coba2 ah bikin Oneshot… ^ ^

Moga-moga humornya ngena..

Maklum, sebagai cowok normal, Author kurang mengekspos diri ke hal-hal yang bertemakan Shounen-Ai… XD

Disclaimer? Semua juga pada tau yg bagian karakter Naruto-nya kan? =d

Oiya, ada sedikit ide jalan cerita gw ambil dari komik "Musou Shoujo Otakukei… ^ ^

Dragon Ball itu komik ciptaan Akira Toriyama yang bertema Action… nggak ada yaoi2-an di Manga Dragon Ball!!!

Doujinshi Dragon's Ball itu murni gw ngarang, dan kalopun beneran ada, Gw nggak pernah dang nggak niat bacanya!!!

Author pengarang Fanfic ini adalah cowok NORMAL!!!!

* * *

Because I'm a Fujoshi

…

…

**Hinata POV**

Halo semua…

Namaku Hinata…

Karena suatu dan lain hal, teman-temanku salah pengertian kepadaku.

Memang Aku menyukai Naruto.

Tapi fakta itu dan alasan mukaku memerah setiap kali bertatap mata dengan Naruto itu sebenarnya agak berbeda.

Hanya saja, setiap kali aku bertemu Naruto, keadaannya selalu memaksaku untuk berkhayal yang tidak-tidak…

Dan alsan dari semuanya itu adalah suatu fakta yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana…

Aku…

Adalah…

Seorang…

Fujoshi.

…

…

Baiklah, untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita lihat sejarah imajinasiku mengenai Naruto. Semuanya dimulai dari saat aku masih di akademi ninja:

…

…

**Flashback**

"Aahh… membosankan!!! Abis ini pelajaran Bahasa ya? Ada yang mau bolos barengang denganku tidak!!!"

Kulihat yang berteriak itu adalah seorang calon ninja dengan rambut kuning cerah dan pakaian dengan tema oranye bergaris hitam. Namanya Naruto. Jujur saja aku agak tertarik kepadanya… Bukan… Bukan perasaan seperti itu maksudku… Itu karena sikapnya agak-agak mirip dengan Son G*ku semasa kecil. Karakter dari Dragon's Ball, sebuah Yaoi Doujinshi yang diambil dari sebuah manga terkenal dengan judul yang mirip. Doujin yang sekarang ini sedang aku baca secara diam-diam. Dan karena fanfic ini adalah rated T, aku tidak boleh menjelaskan isi dari Doujinshi itu secara detail, pokoknya ada lemon-lemon-nya kalau kata teman-teman sesama Fujoshi-ku.

Kembali ke kelas. Jujur saja, aku mengakui kadar Fujoshi-ku ini sudah agak diambang batas. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kau akan lebih gampang menyukai seseorang yang sering kau temui bukan? Apalagi kalau karakternya mirip dengan karakter yang kau sukai dari media favorit-mu juga. Yah, memang agak memalukan untuk mrengakui ini, tapi aku sering membayangkan Naruto-kun dalam 'kondisi Yaoi'. Tinggal mencari pasangan untuknya saja, maka kegiatan rutin "menghayal sebelum tidur"-ku pun akan sempurna.

"Memang membosankan sih… Tapi justru saat jam ganti pelajaran begini kan banyak guru-guru yang berpatroli… Kalau aman sih aku mau-mau saja cabut."

Yang menyahut itu adalah murid laki laki yang duduk persis di depanku, namanya Kiba Inuzuka, murid laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan jaket dengan _hoodie, _berambut berdiri seperti Naruto, bedanya dia berambut hitam. Dan sifatnya itu juga tipe-tipe pemberontak seperti Naruto, hanya saja dia itu tipe-tipe yang agak 'jaim'.

Eh?

Tunggu, bukankah justru sikapnya itu sangat mirip dengan dengan Ve*eta? Pasangan favorit Son G*ku di doujin-doujin Yaoi.

Ah! Gawat!! Aku sudah mulai kelewatan… Tidak boleh menghayal seperti ini, kalau di rumah sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ini kan di kelas!!!

Eh, Naruto berjalan ke arah sini!!! Gawat, Pasti mukaku sekarang merah!! Aku tak boleh berpikir macam-macam, dia hanya ingin bicara dengan Kiba kan, agar mereka bisa Cabut kelas bareng… eh, Cabut kelas Bareng?!?! Berduaan?!?!? Kyaaaa!!!!

"Sini telingamu, Kiba!!!"

Ehh!!!! Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kiba?!?!?! Bahaya… Limitku sudah…

"Sekarang kita sembunyi dulu di kamar mandi… Nanti kalau sudah sepi, baru…"

Kiba hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Benar juga.."

Eehhhh?!?! Berdua ke kamar mandi?!?! Terus menunggu sepi?!?!? Jangan-jangan mereka mau…

Inilah yang terjadi di Imajinasiku:

_Di kamar mandi…_

_Kiba: (mencoba mencium bau-bau guru-guru pengawas koridor) Sepertinya sudah sepi, ayo cabut!_

_Naruto: (menggenggam dan menarik tangan Kiba) Tunggu dulu…_

_Kiba: (kaget dengan muka yang memerah) A... Ada apa Naruto?_

_Naruto: Di sini sudah cukup sepi… (mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kiba)_

_Kiba: Bo.. bodoh, kalau ketahuan bagaimana… (mamalingkan mukanya malu-malu)_

_Naruto: Tenang saja… Tak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu kan? (mengelus pipi kiba sembari mamaksanya untuk menghadap mukanya)_

_Kiba: (menyerah juga) Naruto…._

_Naruto: Kiba… (semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba)_

….

….

Ah, gawat, aku sudah mengkhayal berlebihan.. Bahaya kalau ada yang melihatku seperti ini!!! Kutundukkan kepalaku, tapi saking terburu-burunya, kepalaku terbentur meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata?" Sebuah suara menanyakan keadaanku dengan nada yang penuh perhatian. Eh, itu.. Naruto?!?!?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Benturannya termasuk keras loh… Eh, mukamu merah, kau demam?" Tanyanya.

Ahhhh!!!! Aku tak tahan lagi… Dia memang seorang Seme yang ideal untuk imajinasiku!!! Tapi tampaknya rangsangan ini sudah terlalu tinggi untukku…….

'Brak' Aku pun terjatuh, dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Itu adalah hari dimana Khayalan NaruKiba-ku dimulai…

…

…

**Sebelum Ujian Chuunin**

Aku, Kiba, dan Shino sedang menunggu ujian pertama dimulai, banyak orang asing di sini… Perasaanku jadi tidak tenang.

"Eh, bau ini kan…" Tiba-tiba Kiba menyeletuk. Dan dia pun berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dengan buru-buru, Aku dan Shino terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Hahaha… Ketemu kau!!!" Kata Kiba begitu menemui orang yang dicarinya.. Eh, Itu kan.. Naruto-kun?!?! Ki, Kiba mencari Naruto?!?!? Apa ini yang disebut Kangen?

"Siap-siaplah kalah dariku Sasuke!!!"

Kali ini kiba mengancam Sasuke, Apa ini yang disebut Cemburu?!?!

"Berisik!!! Sasuke mungkin saja, tapi Aku tak akan kalah darimu tahu!!" Kali ini Naruto yang menyahut.

Gawat!!! Sepertinya Naruto salah pengertian…

_Imajinasi mode: On!_

_Kiba: Sasuke!! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!!_

_Naruto: Apa-apaan kamu Kiba? Apa kau sekarang mencoba selingkuh dengan Sasuke?!?!_

_Kiba: Bu.. Bukan begitu Naruto!!!_

_Naruto: Diam Kau!!! Mulai sekarang, kita akhiri hubungan kita!!!_

_Kiba: Narutooooo.....!!!  
_

Imajinasi mode: Off!

Gawat! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meluruskan masalah ini!!!

"A.. Aku yakin Kiba tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Naruto-kun…" ujarku. Aku merasakan kalau semua mata langsung menatap ke arahku

Eeehhh?!?!? Aku ngomong apa sih? Sepertinya batas antara imajinasi dan realita-ku mulai tercampur-aduk lagi… Gawat, sekarang aku tak mungkin menatap Naruto langsung di matanya…

Dan akupun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalaku di depan Naruto…

…

…

Ujian Chuunin sudah lewat beberapa bulan. Sepertinya hanya Shikamaru yang dianggap lulus oleh para penguji.

Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sepertinya dia langsung mendapat misi tingkat tinggi, yaitu mencegah kaburnya Sasuke. Oh iya, dalam misi ini, Kiba dan Naruto juga terlibat, dan sepertinya misi ini gagal, apalagi mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan cedera berat.

"Oy, Hinata… Cepat sedikit jalannya!"

"I… Iya…. Gomen…"

Hari ini aku dan Kiba akan menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Sepertinya cedera yang dialami oleh Naruto sangat serius. Kiba sendiri tidak kalah, badannya masih penuh perban di sana-sini dan Akamaru masih harus dirawat inap. Tapi bukan itu juga alasan perlunya menjenguk Naruto sekarang.

Aku dengar, setelah sembuh, Naruto akan pergi bersama seorang ninja legendaris bernama Jiraiya untuk berlatih sambil mengembara. Entah berapa lama dia akan pergi. Karena itu, di kesempatan kali ini, aku akan mencari bahan-bahan 'khayalan' NaruKiba sebanyak-banyaknya!! Yosh!!!

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kami langsung menuju kamar Naruto dirawat. Kiba segera masuk, tapi aku tinggal sebentar di luar, aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku dulu.

"Hooiii… Kau masih berbaring saja?" Kiba langsung menyapa Naruto.

"Yah… Sepertinya aku masih terlalu lemah ya…" Keluh Naruto.

Kyaaaa!!! Naruto merasa lemah? Ini benar-benar momen surga bagi seorang Fujoshi!!! Seorang Seme yang merasa lemah biasanya aka berakhir dengan kata-kata penenang dari sang Uke, dan berlanjut ke adegan seduksi dan rayuan, Lalu ke adegan sentuhan kulit, dan terus… terus… Kyaaa!!!

"Yah… setidaknya kita semua jadi bisa belajar kan… Bahwa kita semua itu masih sangat lemah…"

Eehh… ?!?! Kenapa Kiba juga mengaku lemah??? Tapi tunggu dulu… Situasi begini biasanya keduanya akan saling menenangkan… Terus kalau kata-kata saja tidak cukup, maka merekan akan melakukannya dengan badan mereka… Kyaaa!!!

Ah… Tidak boleh, aku ini kalau sedang terangsang akan menjadi lemas… Seharusnya aku hanya boleh menghayal yang gitu-gituan di atas tempat tidur saja… Lagipula aku ke sini untuk menjenguk Naruto, sisanya ya hanya hanya mengumpulkan 'data' saja… Aku harus segera masuk menyusul Kiba, tidak boleh terlalu banyak berimajinasai yang tidak-tidak sekarang… Tapi sepertinya perkembangan situasi di dalam sana sudah melebihi batas kemampuanku untuk mengendalikan diri…

"Bodoh… Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan depresi dong…" Kata Naruto sembari memukul perut Kiba dengan pelan.

"Akh… Bodoh!!! Ini tempat lukaku tahu!!!" Erang Kiba, sepertinya luka di perutnya masih belum benar-benar sembuh.

"Ahh… Maaf… Gawat, jangan-jangan terbuka lagi, coba sini aku lihat.."

"Hei hei….Baka… Apa-apaan kau?"

"Coba aku lihat lukamu, kalau sampai terbuka lagi, aku yang salah kan?!?!"

Dan disitulah aku berada…

Di depan pintu ruang perawatan…

Menurut sudut pandangku, aku melihat…

Naruto mencoba menyingkap baju Kiba dengan paksa…

Kiba awalnya menolak, sepertinya dia malu, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga, dibiarkannya Naruto melihat lukanya…

Dan kini Naruto mencoba MENYENTUH perut kiba dengan tangannya.

Tidak!!! Ini sudah terlalu banyak… Rangsangan ini sudah terlalu besar untuk seorang Fujoshi sepertiku untuk mulai membayangkan yang macam-macam…

Tubuhku mulai melemas…

Sepertinya aku akan pingsan lagi…

….

….

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dari kejadian memalukan di rumah sakit tersebut…

Kudengar Naruto sudah pulang, tapi karena dia mendapat misi khusus untuk membantu Kazekage Sunagakure, aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang. Kali ini aku harus bisa berbicara dengan benar dengannya tanpa menkhayal yang macam-macam lagi. Aku harus menunjukkan kalau aku sudah berubah!!!

Ah, Itu Naruto-kun… Dia sedang berjalan ke sini!!

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belokan gang saja… Akan kusapa dia begitu dia lewat…

Kucoba mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan… Tapi sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya sebelum ia lewat ke sini… Eh, itu kan Shino-kun… Kucoba saja mendengar pertanyaannya…

"Ngg… Siapa ya?"

"Ini aku…."

"Aku siapa?"

"Hanya karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, bukan berarti kau bisa melupakan wajah temanmu kan? Sebab kalau begitu, kau akan melukai perasaan orang yang memanggilmu…"

"Ahh!!! Gaya bicara ini… Shino ya?"

"Akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga…"

"Siapa yang bisa mengenalimu dengan muka tertutup begitu, hah?!?!?!"

"Hoooiiii!!!!"

Ah, sepertinya Kiba datang… Bahaya, kalau begini, imajinasi liarku mungkin akan keluar lagi….

"Kiba?!?!"

"Ahh… Ternyata benar.. Naruto!!!"

Wahhh!!! Pertemuan dua sejoli yang sudah lama terpisah… Gawat, aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku… Mungkin sedikit imajinasi tidak akan berbahaya…

"Kau bisa langsung mengenali Kiba… Tapi susah untuk mengenali aku?"

Eh, apa? Shino ngambek? Apa Shino cemburu?!?!?! Kalau dipikir-pikir, sifat Shino memang agak-agak mirip dengan Picc*llo, salah satu pairing untuk G*ku dari Dragon's Ball sih… Waah… Aku bisa membayangkan Threesome sekarang!!!

"Kyaaa!!!!"

Eh, gawat… Suaraku keluar… Mereka pasti mendengarnya… Apa yang harus aku katakan??? Tubuhku mulai merasa lemas…

"Eh… Ini Hinata kan? Ngapain sembunyi di sini?"

Kyaa!!!! Muka Naruto-kun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok… A.. Aku tak tahan lagi…

Dan seperti biasa, aku pun terjatuh…

…

**-fin-

* * *

**

....

WAAAAA!!!!!

Gak nyangka gw nulis fict kayak gini….

Sekali lagi gw jelaskan..

Gw Cowok NORMAL!!!!! NORMAL!!!!

Ini tiba2 aja ide muncul di kepala… _

Mind to Review?


End file.
